


Empire of Wraiths

by droid_girl



Series: Any World But This [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair-pulling, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, S&M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droid_girl/pseuds/droid_girl
Summary: One-shot story set in the Empire of Dust universe, featuring a snapshot of Jaime and Sansa's life in Braavos.Otherwise known as an excuse for Smut.(belated description upon considering the premise: Sansa slays the competition)





	Empire of Wraiths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> For Janina who gifted me a great story earlier and expressed wanting to see more Jaimsa in the Empire of Dust Universe.

They were just leaving the marketplace, when Sansa tugged insistently at his arm, with enough intention so that he understood she wanted him to _pay attention_.

The sky was slowly darkening as twilight rose. A cool breeze brought with it, the salt smell of the sea just beyond the bay.

“Jaime…” Sansa murmured. “To your left.”

At first, the knight wasn’t sure what he was looking for; unlike his wife, he didn’t exactly have a preternatural sense for the unnatural, for the bloodthirsty demons that walked in their midst. Gently however, she nudged him until he understood what it was she had fixed her gaze upon.

The woman was a lovely thing - her hair was a bright gold, her eyes a striking grey. 

Her skin was as pale, as perfect, and as bloodless as marble. 

Against the lights of the city, the knight could not help but think with a certain sense of detachment what a pretty picture the demon made.

“Now sweetling, do you truly need my help with _one_ demon?” Jaime smirked, turning to the Slayer.

To his amusement, Sansa rolled her eyes, looking every bit like the teenage girl she never really had a chance to be. 

“Look again. She’s not alone,” she said with laughter in her voice.

He didn’t want to look again. Not when he preferred admiring the glow of happiness in Sansa’s blue eyes. 

He wasn’t the only man who took note of his wife’s beauty of course. Jaime noted with a frown, the lingering stares of the menfolk surrounding them. With no small amount of ire, he observed as strangers raked their eyes over Sansa’s slender figure, before settling their lascivious regard upon her sweet mouth.

“Husband…truly, look.” his wife urged impatiently. 

Sighing, the knight turned back towards where he had last seen the demon. True enough, another two figures had joined the first. Judging from their pale hair and mirroring features, Jaime hazarded a guess that all three women had been sisters in life, and then again in death.

The three females eyed the men who passed, the same way the doxies on the wharf sized up their potential clientele, albeit with a different kind of hunger in their eyes.

“I can’t slay them out here, in the open. Perhaps if they were lured someplace…” Sansa cast him a meaningful glance.

“Wife, you cannot possibly be serious,” Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “You want to use me as bait don’t you?”

“You’re not exactly _bait_ ,” she scoffed, then amended. “Well, you’re not _helpless_ bait. Lure them into an alley - I will follow close behind and help you dispense of them.”

The man looked to the three vampires and smiled his most charming smile. As he expected - perhaps more than a little arrogantly - the females immediately took note of his attention.

Bending over, he whispered in the Slayer’s ear, “Fine…but I will settle this debt with you later, when we’re alone. For now, you’ll just have to stand and watch as I seduce three beautiful women.”

There was no need to look to know that his little wife was bristling in jealousy at his words - but it was what she had wanted him to do, and he had no compunction in making her pay the price for her demands.

Kissing her cheek, the man lifted his chin and sauntered away, looking for all the world as though he was spurning Sansa’s company. Likely, her look of heated irritation helped with that impression.

Weaving between the marketplace stalls with one hand settled on the pommel of his sword, Jaime idly drew comparisons between the Free City and King’s Landing.

Like the Capital of the Seven Kingdoms, Braavos was filled with people from everywhere. Each day, Jaime heard almost every tongue known to man being spoken in the city’s winding avenues as he walked down the cobbled streets. 

There were marked differences of course. For one thing, while he assumed the city had eyes and ears of its own in every corner, Jaime lived in the comfortable knowledge that it was unlikely Braavos cared much for what he said and did, newcomers as himself and Sansa both were. In the scheme of things, they mattered little in the power dynamics of the city.

Stopping by a small stand selling various trinkets right beside the three, beautiful vampires, Jaime pretended to peruse the wares laid out before him.

“Milord, you seem to have misplaced your lady friend,” one of them observed, cocking her hip suggestively. 

“Misplaced?” he grinned; he knew from experience that his smile, at it’s fullest, tended to send women of all ages into fits of giggles and blushes. It had gotten so bad in his youth, Cersei had once demanded quite unreasonably that he stop being so damned cheerful all the time. 

After the death of the Mad King, Jaime knew without asking that his sister learned slowly, to regret what she had asked of him. His smile had never been quite the same after that…and the truth was, not even Sansa could restore it to what it had once been.

Some things, not even love could mend.

“I simply found a better place to spend my…attentions.”

***

Jaime led the females down a narrow alley, on the pretence that he was leading them to his rented quarters. Already, he could hear their excited wittering behind him. The boldest of them tugged at his shoulder.

Turning warily, he found himself surprised as the leader of the pack launched herself at him not with fangs, but with a kiss. 

The vampire’s mouth tasted of blood, and her lips were cold, so very cold. Briefly, he wondered if this was what Sansa experienced when that blackguard Tomas had stolen a kiss from her. 

“Lover, I feel I have been betrayed,” Sansa’s voice rang out as she leapt into the passageway from somewhere above, unceremoniously interrupting the embrace. Her voice was mocking, but Jaime knew the jealousy was genuine. 

_Good_ , he thought smugly.

The vampire clutching at him rounded on the Slayer with a snarl, betraying her true face as she did so. In perfect synchronicity, the other two growled in protective rage as their eyes flashed yellow, and their fangs extended.

“He’s ours now. we’ve been searching for a mate - a perfect creature like this deserves to be made as immortal and as strong as we are…”

Jaime drew his dagger, and rammed it deep into the neck of one of the demons. With one strong jerk, he dismembered and dusted the vampire, leaving the other two staring in horror at the pile of grey ash that had been their sister. 

“Ladies, do pay attention,” Sansa plunged her stake through the back of another of their foes, dispatching it with ease. The last vampire howled, before launching herself at the Slayer. 

Sansa shoved, sending the demon flying into an already crumbling wall.

“This man here is _mine_ ,”

Faster than his mortal eyes could follow, the Slayer ended the last vampire. 

“If you don’t like seeing me playing the role of hapless bait,” Jaime smirked, tucking his weapon away. “ _Don’t_ have me play the role of hapless bait.”

“You played this just a little too well,” Sansa scowled, stalking towards him.

Before she could think to drag him into her embrace, he reached out and pulled her so her back was flush against his body. Ignoring her yelp of surprise, he ran his lips against the shell of her ear, enjoying the way her breath hitched in her chest.

“I suppose you’re right,” he whispered against the ivory column of her throat. 

The style of gowns the women wore in Braavos were quite different from the fashions of the Seven Kingdoms. In some ways, they were far less convenient…in others…

The man ran his hands over Sansa’s waist, finding his way very quickly under the hem of her blouse. Cupping her right breast, Jaime ran a seeking thumb across a sensitive nipple, drawing an audible gasp as he did so. 

_She was his_ , he thought fiercely, recalling how the men in the city lusted after the woman in his arms. _His and no one else’s._

“Let’s say I was in fact, looking for a tryst in a back alley with some whore,” he murmured, withdrawing his touch briefly, for the sake of running his large hands over her slender arms. Twining their fingers, he guided her so her palms were pressed against the wall before her. 

“Stay,” he commanded. To his satisfaction, she nodded obediently. 

Tugging her russet curls out of the way, Jaime kissed the top of her spine before biting down.

Sansa cried out softly as he marked her.

“Be silent,” he ordered. “You’re mine to use as I please.”

Never mind that she could have easily broken away from his hold…Sansa held herself in place, though she trembled in his arms. Gathering her full skirts and bunching them in one hand, the man freed his straining cock from the confines of his breeches. Slipping his fingers between her thighs, he rubbed ruthlessly at her dripping core.

“Please…” she gasped, arching sharply as he began pumping his fingers inside of her. “I want…”

“Do you think I care what _you_ want you filthy little slut?” he demanded, brushing his cock at the juncture of her thighs, ignoring his own ever-increasing need for the sake of tormenting Sansa. “You’re here for _my_ pleasure, not yours,”

“Please my lord…” she begged prettily. Momentarily relinquishing his hold on her left hip, Jaime rewarded her with a hard, punishing slap against her bottom. Again, she cried out. 

Pulling his right hand from her tight cunt, Jaime reached over and grasped at her chin with damp fingers, tilting her face to meet him in a searing kiss. 

“On your knees,” he murmured, spinning her around and pushing firmly on her shoulders. Wide, blue eyes clouded with desire gazed up at him. 

“You know what to do,” he stated, tangling his hands in her hair before tightening his grip.

With a soft squeak, Sansa grasped at Jaime’s hips and leaned forwards. Darting a small, soft tongue past her pink lips, she licked gently at the tip of Jaime’s cock, before wrapping her sweet mouth around his length.

Emerald eyes slid shut as Jaime threw his head back, losing himself in the sensation of Sansa’s ministrations. Every stroke of her tongue was pure bliss, every thrust pure paradise. 

When he knew he could take no more, he tugged firmly at her hair and drew her up, before returning her to her former position - bent over in front him with her bottom raised up invitingly. The woman was shaking and panting now, in want and desperation.

“You’ve done well,” he raised her skirts to expose her soaking quim. Carefully, he ghosted his fingers against her clit. “You’ve been such a good girl…I suppose you’ll be wanting a treat,”

“Please my lord…” she begged. 

“Please what you filthy little whore?” he demanded. “Tell me and perhaps I’ll give it to you,”

“Please fuck me…” she gasped. 

There was no greater aphrodisiac for Jaime, than listening to Sansa as she begged for him.

Giving in to his own desires, Jaime wrapped his right arm around her waist, before thrusting himself deep within Sansa. With his left hand, he tugged unforgivingly at her scarlet hair as he moved urgently against her body, eliciting from the woman, a sound that was pure, unadulterated pleasure. 

“Come for me,” he commanded through gritted teeth.

With a short scream, Sansa did as she was bid, pulling him along with her as she peaked.

Pulling her boneless form into his arms to prevent Sansa from sliding her delectable bottom onto the filthy ground, Jaime kissed her damp cheek, utterly incapable of suppressing his mirth as he shook with laughter.

“What is it about slaying that raises your passions so?” she asked, sounding dazed.

“I could ask the same of you,” he buried his face in her neck, smoothing her clothing down. Overhead, the stars were peeking through the clouds. “If you don’t mind however, I believe it’s time for us to go home.”

“Aye,” she said softly, looking up at him with all the love in the world. “Nothing in this world I could possibly want more.”


End file.
